


Lovely Echo

by Paris_Soda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Betrayal, Echofell - Freeform, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Not a Love Story, Romance, Sans - Freeform, Soulmates, Undertale Pacifist Route, Unrequited Love, flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paris_Soda/pseuds/Paris_Soda
Summary: A soulmate was your other half the one who completed you, at the time she didn’t know that her soulmate. Would be her end.After allA human can’t love a monster.





	1. Her Life Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, so if anything is out context or if there are too many plotholes that I might not have noticed I accept feedback! <3 <3 <3

It was mid-winter time for the choosing of partners, at least for her region. It was time for her to find her soulmate, it was done simply a mark was to show on your arm each one unique. Each one glowed for the chance of meeting their partners, from a young age to old age you will feel a certain pull to this person. But only the mark could identify your soulmate. Frisk looked at hers, in the centre of her wrist just some inches under her palm. It scared her, though beautiful it wasn't a good sign, it was a roses vine wrapping around her wrist under and over. Though beautiful she failed to acknowledge the other mark on the back of her neck. A skeletal hand with a circle in it that looks to be choking her. She let out a serene sigh before taking a look around her, there was no reason for her to be excited she knew for a fact her soulmate wasn't there. Picking up her stuff on her bed she turned to the door as she heard a soft knock. 

"Darling, Are you up?"

Her mother's soft voice made Frisk look up in surprise, "Yup" she said getting out of her bed. Even through the door, she could hear her mother pipe up "Good then start getting ready the elder should be taking attendance at dawn" Frisk nodded before remembering her mother couldn't see her through the door. "Frisk?" her mother called out concerned about the absence of acknowledgement from her daughter. "Okay," she stood up going to her small wardrobe filled with striped shirts, grabbing one with brown shorts and leggings she headed for the restroom grabbing her toiletries to wash her face. Keeping it clear no need for makeup, just as she liked it. Smiling before worrying  _what if her soulmate is here? Should she make herself look better?_ she dismissed the thoughts but a nagging feeling made her put on some gloss and make the rag scrub harder on her skin. Sighing she stood up, Frisk headed towards the door seeing her mother putting on the last earing.   
  


"Oh Frisk honey, come here," she said delighted, grabbing an earring off a small cabinet, it was beautiful with gold carvings surrounding a red gem. What made her curious was the fact that her mother only gave her one. "And the other?" she asked grabbing the jewellery, "that ill give you once you meet him, or her I don't judge," she said smiling as she looked at her daughter smugly. This made Frisk flush as she put on the earing carefully. Her auburn hair covered it which made her mother push it back, putting the two strands that framed her face into a small ponytail. "There look at how beautiful you look" her mother beamed as she ushered her daughter outside, "now let's go before the old hag gets mad" Frisk smiled at her choice of words but still felt sympathy for the woman, she had seen so many fall in love, put so many people together, yet she never found her soulmate. Suddenly the nerves came back as she stopped in her tracks. Her mother noticed the absence of her daughter beside her. "Anything troubling you my child?" she asked concern in her voice, Frisk only shook her head with a sad smile, "It's just that..." she stopped for a second "what if I don't find him" her voice quieted down at her words almost coming out choked.

 

"Oh honey" her mother moved to hug her caressing her soft hair, "You'll find them" Frisk stayed silent enjoying her mothers' warmth, her only sense of security. Staring at her determined she put a smile on her face. "Thank you, I know I'll find him" the smile hurt but her mother seemed to believe it and that was the only thing that mattered. Her wrist ached with doubt but so did the back of her neck, she only took that as the ache of being in such an awkward position, "We should get going, don't want her to scream at us" Frisk smiled at her mother as the sudden realization came to her. "Oh right let's get going" grabbing Frisk's hand her mother ran off elegantly while Frisk ran like a tumbleweed [If that makes sense.]

 

Making it to the centre Frisk let out an exhausted breath while her mother began to fix her hair, her mother would be there after all. "Let's get going" grabbing Frisk's hand not letting her take a breather. Making it to the podium the lavish walls still surprised Frisk, "Okay honey go line up with the rest of the girls it's starting in just a couple minutes" her mother hissed giving Frisk a little shove towards the others girls. Frisk stumbled slightly before lining up with the other girls, almost immediately her friend nudged her.  
"Are you excited?'' her eyes shone with excitement making Frisk chuckle "I am" she said back looking nervously towards the old woman at the altar. "We're meeting our soulmates" her friend squealed with so much excitement before being hushed by the woman. "Whoops" she giggled nervously flush painting her cheeks. 

 

The woman cleared her voice "Now how about we begin" she gave Frisk's friend a small sideways glare making her friend wave shyly at her. "Now let's begin" she smiled her red lipstick that was perfectly painted shone brightly, it was too glossy for Frisk's liking but it couldn't be denied that it made the woman look younger. The same ritual happened she would hold your hand and a vision of your partner would appear to her, information such as his location, future plans, family, age, name and etc... When it was Frisk's friends turn she was visibly sweating as she shakily gave her hand to the woman. Her eyes turned blank before coming back with a wide smile whispering something into her ear, something that made her friend burst into tears. Happy tears? Frisk hoped so... 

 

And then

 

it was her turn. Letting out a shaky breath Frisk gave her, her hand, her eyes went blank and when she came back sadness was in her, "He seems to be" she stops taking in a deep breath "dead" she finished. Her world stopped her breathing shortened and before she knew it she was racing out of the room all the screams seemed to be swallowed out by her cries of pain. Reaching the mountain she stopped abruptly getting her foot stuck on a vine which made her fall in. She finally realized her mistake, in fear she screamed for help...

 

 

 

**_B U T  N O B O D Y  C A M E._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I hope you enjoy it. <3 <3 <3 <3

The thud echoed loudly in the ruins, the impact of the fall made Frisk cough up blood. Holding her head in her hands hoping the dizziness would fade away as she took a small look around. The room was spinning and her head was pounding confusion drained into her. The sudden realization came to her, the feeling of dread and worry hung over her shoulders as she scrambled to her feet, almost tripping over soft petals she had failed to notice till now. It appeared to her that the petals had broken her fall, she suddenly felt grateful for them before noticing her blood sprayed them. She stared in fear as she gingerly touched her chin feeling now the sticky substance, she felt around for her cuts, finding only a few filled her with relief. Frisk wasn't too damaged in the exterior but in the interior, however, it hurt. Her soulmate was dead, she was too shocked to do anything. Then remembering her mothers worried expression she remembered. She had to get out, she had to see her mother. Grabbing onto the wall she limped towards a door at the end of a small hallway. Stopping she stared at it, it was at least twice her height, the size didn't scare her what scared her was what could possibly be past it. Shaking her head she had to remember, she had to see her mother. 

 

Once inside she spotted one single standing flower in the midst of others, "Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" She just stared in confusion and some fear the only thing coming out was a small "What?" the flower continued with its dialogue it's smile growing wider. " Hmmm… You’re new to the Underground, ain'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." Her eyes widened so she was in the underground, so monsters where real. Her eyes grew wide in fear. "Don't worry I'll help cha" the one's friendly smile was now replaced by a vicious grin, flower petals now surrounding her, charging at her.  _NO, I don't want to die_ the panicking thoughts filled her as her soul was shattered.

 

And then it all reset, Frisk was once again in the bed of flowers shocked, "W-what just happened" she stood up abruptly as she took a look around, walking back to the door but this time with more confidence. There the flower stood, slightly surprised, "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the--" she stopped him, "Stop" she answered shaking her head as she looked at him with worry. "Right, silly me it's bad manners to make others introduce themselves again" the flower giggled making Frisk cringe, "What just happened?" the desperate need for answers in her voice seemed to catch the flower of guard. "Well it, um, seems that you have the power to save and reset," confusion also was laced in his voice. "What do you mean by that?" it scared her how insane the flower sounded. "I mean your determination is stopping you from dying, a power that I thought only I had" Flowey's voice quieted down on the last part but Frisk decided to ignore it. Suddenly some footsteps where heard.

 

Frisk looked up to see a dark figure appear "We'll continue this later" the flower whispered before disappearing into the ground. Frisk desperately looked for the little flower. "My child, are you hurt? I am TORIEL caretaker of the ruins, I come across here every day to see if any human has fallen down, you are the first to come here in ages" her sweet caring voice seemed to make Frisk relaxed as she took her hand with caution. Toriel seemed to dismiss this action without any complaints as she walked her towards her house [Im to lazy to write everything •.•] there was no smell just warmth. Toriel seemed nervous as she gingerly took her hand "Come with me, I have a surprise for you" her smile didn't let Frisk say no as she dragged her to a hallway. It was the first door "A room for you, but before that, you should probably clean up, come on" she smiled taking her hand and walking her to the restroom.

Toriel made Frisk remember her mother, letting choked up tears fall "My child! Are you alright" Toriel wiped away the tears. Frisk nodded her head with a smile "Yup!" her smile set Toriel off but dismissed it. "Now come on rest" she whispered to her kissing her forehead. Frisk didn't need to be told twice as she dozed off without a problem.

 

 

* * *

  

The next day Frisk woke up to Butter Scotch pie next to her, smiling she picked it up only for it to disappear,  _huh odd_ she thought heading towards Toriel. Frisk was well and healthy she was ready to continue. "Toriel," she asked noticing her sitting on the couch. Toriel looked up at her with a smile "Yes my child?" Frisk took in a deep breath a determined look falling onto her face, "I'm ready to head home" Toriel looked shocked before nervously telling her "But this is your home my child" her brows furrowed in sympathy. "No my real home, up there," she said pointing up Toriel noticed there was no stopping her. "Wait here," she said standing up and heading out of the room, but Frisk didn't wait she headed to where Toriel left. Toriel was in a deep purple hallway blocking an even bigger door "Do you really wish to leave? Do you wish for him, ASGORE to kill you? No, you can't I won't let you prove to me that you're strong enough. Prove to me you won't get killed"Frisk's soul was pulled out of her body to face Toriel's gruesome attacks. She couldn't fight back, she kept telling Toriel she didn't want to fight until it was enough. Toriel stopped leaving Frisk with a broken heart. But one thing kept her going. She was filled with

 

**_D E T E R M I N A T I O N_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed, any criticism is accepted!


	3. Snowy Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here, time for our heroine to meet the person who will put this show south.

"I'ᒪᒪ ᗰᗩKE YOᑌ ᗰIᑎE

EᐯEᑎ

Iᖴ I ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᗷE YOᑌᖇᔕ"

 

It was cold, Frisk now regretted wearing shorts as she felt the cold snow bite away at her skin. She walked past a stick not wanting to break it only for it to snap a couple seconds later. Frisk quickly turned around the see if somebody was there when she found nothing she quickened her pace until she made it to the bridge. There stood a tall skeleton that appeared to be in a costume his appearance was friendly looking at the human with sparkles in his eyes. "A HUMAN! WOWIE! IT'S MY LUCKY DAY" Frisk couldn't help but think of the skeleton as an oversized puppy. Giving off a shy wave the skeleton beamed. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL PREPARE MY PUZZLES FOR YOU NYEHEHEHEHE" The skeleton walked off leaving Frisk by herself as she watched him leave. Sighing with a giggle she continued to walk further into the snowy wonderland. Soon she reached a dog that sensed only movements and an inspiring comedian. Only once was she able to befriend them as she continued until Papyrus first puzzle. Once there Papyrus stood proudly seeming to be talking to himself. Before looking around confused, shrugging he turned around to see the human he mustn't have been expecting them because when he turned around to face Frisk he looked shocked. 

 

"HUMAN! YOU'RE HERE" He seemed excited _smiling_ proudly as he explained the puzzle, Frisk took one step forward and Papyrus was zapped. The human gasped apologizing as the monster realised what he had done wrong. "OH YES, HERE," he said making his way past the puzzle and placing an orb on Frisk's head it seemed to be perfectly balanced. Frisk walked on the footprints he left behind being careful to put her small feet into each bigger footprint. Once finished she turned to see Papyrus reaction he seemed happy as despite his words there was a glimmer in his voice "YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL, BUT NOT TO FRET THE NEXT PUZZLE WAS MADE BY MY BROTHER THE GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZYBONES" Frisk looked questioningly at the Skeletons retreating skeleton  _he had a brother?_ she shrugged it off following a couple of feet behind Papyrus, then there was a paper. She looked at Papyrus in confusion "WHERES THE PUZZLE" in respond Frisk waved the paper "WHAT! THAT LAZYBONES" Papyrus stomped his foot as you looked at the paper. "DON'T WORRY HUMAN THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL SURELY BE TO DIFFICULT FOR YOU" Papyrus walked away whispering "Nyehehehe" to himself. Walking to the next room she found a plate of Spaghetti and a note next to it. Smiling she turned to proceed before a shiny looking star distracted her. A feeling of need pulsed her as she touched it, a small zap went through her before a whisper next to her "You're filled with D E T E R M I N A T I O N, process saved" Frisk took a hectic look around before carefully continuing her journey.

 

Making it past two guards she saw Papyrus standing around, she smiled as he spoke to her about his next puzzle until a switch caught her gaze, walking towards it she pulled it. Nothing happened. "OKAY HUMAN TURN ALL THE X'S INTO O'S AND THEN PUSH THE BUTTON" Frisk nodded but decided to push the button before. They all turned gree."WOWIE YOU FINISHED IT SO QUICKLY AND WITHOUT MY HELP YOU MUST REALLY LOVE PUZZLES" Frisk giggled nodding her head, "WAIT AND THE SPAGHETTI! DID YOU LEAVE ANY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS" Frisk thought it over before shaking her head and giving him a thumbs up. Papyrus flushed with joy "NO ONE HAS EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING" Frisk didn't have the heart to tell him that the spaghetti was frozen to the table and smelled atrocious. Papyrus smiled at the human before picking her up "OFF TO SNOWDIN" He sounded excited as he walked towards snowdin Frisk in his arms. It was odd, yes, but she wasn't quite accustomed to these type of things,  _monsters_ to be exact she wasn't used to them. But Papyrus was warm she could feel his soul radiating off warmth. It calmed her. 

 

Once they where at a small village did Papyrus finally let Frisk down, leaving her by herself, was this the part where she fought Papyrus? She wasn't sure, but just in case she bought food that disappeared at her touch, just outside the little shop there was again the shining star. Gulping she stretched out her hand again to touch it, a zap went through her Determination yet another time she heard a whisper " _Be careful, You're filled with **D E T E R M I N A T I O N**_ " Frisk took her hand back in shock, a pulsing feeling filled her as she looked forward. She needed to make it to the next room. Taking a bit out of the bunny shaped cinnamon she walked toward the end of the small town. There stood Papyrus through the small fog. Suddenly his speech ended and she had the first attack. She swallowed her pride and winked at him making Papyrus blush. "F-FLIRTING, D-DOES THIS MEAN WE HAVE TO GO ON A DATE, LET'S DATE LATER" Frisk didn't know if monsters had soulmates but she knew for a fact, that in the overworld a reaction like that is one in a million if you aren't there soulmate.

Once she spared him she wasn't prepared for what was to come next, a wave of blue bones passed her as she moved to avoid them hurting herself more and more until Papyrus attacks stopped "YOU APPEAR TO BE TO WEAK TO BEAT ME NYEHEHEHE" Later she blacked out, possibly from the pain the one that was almost not there, his attacks where still slightly gentle. Filling herself curled up in a tight position she woke up slightly only to see herself in a... dog bed? She had noticed a slight ache on the back of her neck, she went to touch suddenly feeling the carving of a hand, her breath hitched as she slowly raised her gaze. There stood a tall skeleton his golden tooth shone like the snow and his red fur jacket fit him smugly. Frisk's breathing stopped as she noticed a feeling that can only be described as the feeling... Of a soulmate.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a link to how he looks, and well umm you could also search up Echofell. Yup! K Bye
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/undertale/page/user/echofell-sans/0m6S_afQLDgXpdVNpzNbvEpMj1k48mv


	4. Sans

 

(This chapter will be in Frisks/Your POV)

 

 

My breath hitched, he was... perfect. He had no skin, no face to judge, but only a tall and strong exterior. After all, don't they say that the inside is what really matters? My face flushed as I scurried to the other side of the room only to be met with a freezing gate. It was wide enough to pass easily through but I made no such movement. Why would I? My heart thundered in my chest as I held tightly to it, scrunching the light material. Suddenly he took a step forward to me his face unreadable. With that I stood to run for the door, tangling myself with the gate before reaching the cold doorknob and going to the cold exterior. Finally outside I ran before meeting a sharp wall. Falling back I looked up, there he was, looking like a greek god, cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

 

Letting out a shocked gasp I scurried to the wall before hearing Papyrus's voice. Alarmed now I looked up at the stranger who was now looking at the skeletons approaching form. " _HUMAN"_ Papyrus yelled it out getting close enough to see the other tall skeleton. " _OH BROTHER, THERE YOU ARE"_

 

"BROTHER" I yelled frantically looking between the tall skeletons. How was I supposed to know?! Letting out a strangled gasp I looked at them both the ' _brother_ ' groaned "hey lil' bro" 

 

Papyrus huffed at his brother  _"YOU'RE SMOKING AGAIN"_   He went to get the cigarette but the brother ducked. " _OH RIGHT HUMAN, THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS"_   I just stared in silence grew long and Papyrus seemed uncomfortable. " _AND THIS IS THE HUMAN" S_ ans stared at me before giving me a sloppy grin "Hey" my heart stopped before resuming, "Uh, hey" I picked myself up, dusting off the snow. Did he know? Shaking the thought away when Papyrus spoke to me " _HUMAN DO YOU NEED TO GET CLEANED UP?"_   Shaking my head I finally felt the scrape at the back of my head, reaching to it I felt it again, this time more vividly. The mark of a bony hand, My eyes widened before looking back at Papyrus, "Change of plans, Can I use your restroom?" Papyrus nodded at my question leading me to the house next to the shed I had my warm welcome at.

There I looked into the mirror, tracing the mark at the back of my neck. It was more terrifying than the one on my wrist, gulping I take a small sponge and scrub, I scrubbed until my skin turned pink before giving up. It wasn't coming off. 

 

I looked at the mark on my wrist tears brimming my eyes, he was dead, My family and friends are on the surface and I was left all alone. A short sob escaped me before I heard a knock.

 

"Hey, kiddo its sans" I quickly put down my hair opening the door to the small bathroom. "H-hey" he gave me a weird look scrunching his non-existent eyebrows.

 

"I thought I heard you crying" he rubbed the back of his neck looking away. "I wasn't" the lie came naturally, moving to get out before he blocked the exit. "You where don't lie" he growled pointing to her red eyes. "Its nothing just allergies" I growled back slapping his hand away causing sparks to flow through her arm. I let out a strangled gasp at the sparks that flowed through my arm. He clearly felt them to since he immediately moved back. Shaking his skull and moving to go down the stairs.

 

I stood still feet planted on the floor in the bathroom, was he? No it wasn't possible, her life partner was dead. Shaken she walked downstairs feeling the tingle on the back of her neck.

 

The Game wasn't Over just yet.


	5. Explaining

She held the warm cup in her hands letting the warm blanket rest on her shoulders, taking a sip from the chocolate flavoured beverage she looked up to the expecting faces of the skeleton brothers.

 

"So?" Papyrus was first to speak up, Frisk pursued her lips sighing in dismay. She knew what they wanted to know, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them. They were still monsters. Furrowing her brows as she looked down at her cup "I'm not sure I understa--" she was interrupted by Sans, "oh stop your bullshit" he growled it out to her slamming his hands on the table. This made Frisk and Papyrus jump in shock, "you know fully well what we want to know." 

 

Frisk bit her lip looking down, nodding her head. She stretched out her arm the blanket falling to the back of the chair. "This is a soulmates mark" she stopped hesitant for a moment but seeing the brothers intrigued faces she continued. "It symbolizes the person we humans are to spend the rest of our life with... Mine... Died" she could hear a sharp intake and turned to see Sans tense, mad even. " _OH HUMAN"_ Papyrus tried to comfort her, but instead she shook her head stopping her story to ask a question. "Do you guys have them too, you know soulmates?" Frisk looked at Papyrus who nodded his head. " _WE DO, THOUGH THEY'RE NEVER OF THE SAME SPECIES."_   Frisk smiled at Papyrus, the thought of her beloved dead filled her with sorrow.

 

"It was in the ceremony when they told me. I was blinded by grief so normally, I ran," she stopped her story a look laid upon her face a look of what the brothers could only guess was  _ **D E T E R M I N A T I O N**_. 

 

"I will get back to my family, even if it means going through all the torture and pain in the world" she didn't look up to notice the pain in the brother's eyes, one of sorrow and pity the other of betrayal and jealousy.  "Well that's about it" she stated standing from her seat doing a quick bow, "I should really get going" Frisk smiled at the brothers who quickly stood, well at least Papyrus did. " _BUT HUMAN ITS NOT THE BEST OF TIME, I-I THINK ITS BEST YOU STAY HERE"_   He looked concerned for the frail-looking creature. Frisk didn't know what was going on but she smiled at him "Oh no I'll just be a pest" She was interrupted by Sans who had decided to stay quiet until now.

 

"Do you really think it's best to leave like that without any form of payment?" he asked a look she couldn't quite place her finger on in his face. It looked, cold. "W-well I" She was stopped by a palm with a hole in the middle, "Stay for two days, that should be enough payment. During that time help with the chores around the house, you'll be staying in the living room" Frisk was speechless, she was about to say something before the skeleton turned to leave, leaving no room for conversation. "Papyrus" Frisk called out nervously, " _Yes Human"_   The brother sounded shaken too. "What just happened?" Papyrus nervously touched the rim of the cup as he looked at the dent on the table, delaying his response " _I-I DONT KNOW."_  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed, sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Vexed

 

 

Frisk looked up to both of the brothers sipping, coffee? Did they even have a stomach? She only shook her head as she continued to clean up the mess. Papyrus had just cooked some spaghetti which she was forced to eat. She felt nauseous by just looking at the mess, burned sauce all over the kitchen after he decided to put it in the oven for ' _EXTRA HEATING.'_   Frisk took a towel and began to clean, ' _just one more day'_ she only had one more day to spend there. The first one was spent by her locking herself up in the restroom and contemplating her life decisions. She looked at the giant sink, she still couldn't reach it so she just had a bucket of water with her. Sighing she cleaned the last bit before feeling nauseous again and rushing to the restroom. 

 

After successfully getting rid of the poison in her stomach she walked out only to bump into a solid wall. Looking up there stood Sans looking down at her with no emotion. Frisk did nothing she just squeezed her way past him and began to walk away. "you're leaving tomorrow" his voice stopped Frisk dead in her tracks, she kept her back facing him. Clenching her fists she turned back to look at him with a strained smile "I am," he looked at her, her voice setting him off somehow something stirring inside of him. She began to take a step towards the steps but before she could a hand went to hold her in place wrapping around her collar bone as she felt a chin put itself on top of her head. She tensed the sparks where there.

 

Her breath hitched but she couldn't, she snapped away from him almost falling off the stairs surprising Frisk and Sans. "Please don't do that" she whispered holding her arm to her chest, gaze lowered. She could hear him huff, "I'm going with you" she shook her head taking a step down, "There's no need I'll make it" she began to turn around hearing Papyrus calling her. "Hey Sans" she stopped halfway down, it took him a while to respond. "Yeah?

 

She whispered something, though it was not heard by Papyrus screaming. Sans looked at her confused, "What?" Though Frisk just smiled walking al the way down.

 

Sans looked at her retreating form, sliding down on the wall his skull on his hands. May the Gods help him, he couldn't do this, it wasn't right. He stared at his palm her warm feeling comforted him, he clenched it his eyes losing their pupils.  _This wasn't right_. For both of them, he already made his choice long before she came. He could tell Frisk tried her best to stay away from him, that's why he did this. He wanted a forbidden fruit an Angel. And the Angel wanted the Devil.

 

If he kept this up, he wouldn't be able to make it. He screamed in pain suddenly, Frisk heard it and so did Papyrus, Papyrus held her back shaking his head, this was normal. Frisk was scared but stayed in place.

 

* * *

 

Sans was holding his head screaming as sudden memories flashed in, two skeletons. One short and one tall slightly deformed though. The short one was hugging the tall one crying, it was wearing a blue hoodie and the other was wearing a coat. Sans stretched out his hand, screaming for them. They only looked back a smile that sent chills down his spine making it's way to their faces.

 

It was  ~~ ** _M A L I C I O U S._**~~ ** _Warm._**


	7. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting tomorrow I'll upload more constantly!

Frisk now stood infant of sans stand, she had scratches and cuts from nearby monsters trying to pick a fight. She let out a sigh, they always had this crazy look in their eyes. It made shivers crawl down her spine. She cleared her throat looking him in the eye, he had his hands in his pockets and a unamused expression playing on his face. “Are you coming with me?” Annoyance laced her voice as he just raised a nonexistent brow at her. 

“sugar, don’t think you’re special, pap told me to come with you” he changed the position of the cigarette laying loosely on his teeth to his hand. Burning it out on his coat. “I never” he interrupted her “yeah, yeah lets get going” he muttered this stepping from behind before taking a good luck at her. 

“Gosh you look like a mess” he looked disgusted before throwing a cloth at her face. “Here wash up with this, theres a fountain up ahead” Frisk was surprised by this, barely catching the cloth. Muttering a quiet thanks.

A room with a vengeful fish lady that tried attacking them was crossed before they finally had a chance to get their breath. Frisk was wheezing, while sans was just breathing deeply. “D-did we make it” she coughed punching her chest in hopes of getting her lungs to work. “No we didn’t” he muttered sarcastically to which it was responded with a cloth hitting his skull. Surprised and annoyed he turned around clenching it. “Watch it Princess” he growled taking a step towards her. 

Frisk glared at him “I don’t need your sarcasm right now” she growled back taking a step towards him, their chests now touching. She had to look up to meet his gaze but that didn’t stop her.

Sans let out an amused laugh which made Frisk more pissed, “What?” She was annoyed and her cheeks puffed in anger. This made sans laugh more, “Oh god sweet cheeks, it’s just you’re” he stopped for a second to take a breather “So adorable and not terrifying at all.” Frisk placed a hand on her chest faking being offended. “Now that’s rude” she poked his chest to which made him smile petting her head.

Frisk ignored the sparks, but the ache of the skeleton hand at the back of her neck stayed. She touched it gingerly, sans noticed and his expression changed “What’s wrong?’ He questioned, moving her hair. Their stood a mark of a hand almost like his, “Frisk” frisk turned to look at him worried of his now more quiet tone “W-what’s this?” He was scared to touch it, hovering over it.

“I don’t know” sans let go of her hair, “well where almost there, I know a shortcut” Frisk looked at him in confusion, he only now brought up this shortcut now? After going through an onion, a fish lady and a perverted horse. She huffed nodding her head. “Let’s take that” Sans grabbed her hand and led her to a wall “Wait! That a wa—“ she was interrupted as she felt a sudden change in temperature. From mildly cold to entirely hot to the point that she was panting. “Welcome to hotlands” where he would normally add a sweet cheeks was now left empty.


End file.
